characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
Noob Saibot
Bi-Han, later known as Noob Saibot, is a wraith and minor villain from the Mortal Kombat series. He first came to being in Mortal Kombat as Sub-Zero, then as Noob Saibot in Mortal Kombat II. Background In life, Bi-Han was a cold-blooded and violent assassin in the Lin Kuei known as Sub-Zero. He was invited to attend the Mortal Kombat tournament hosted by Shang Tsung. Though he and his fellow Lin Kuei, the soon-to-be cyborgs Cyrax and Sektor, accepted the offer as their order was approached with a contract for the sorcerer's head. Bi-Han was killed by Scorpion, who believed Bi-Han murdered his family and clan during the Shirai Ryu massacre. Death was not the end for Bi-Han, however, as the evil in his heart from his deeds as an assassin brought him to the 5th Plane of the Netherrealm to face a terrible fate unknown even to the thunder god Raiden, where he was resurrected by the demon sorceror Quan Chi. Purged of his humanity, Bi-Han was reborn as the wraith known as Noob Saibot, where he would serve as one of Quan Chi's enforcers and assassins for the rest of eternity. Powers & Abilities * Wraith Physiology: Ever since he met his end at Scorpion's hand, Noob has been a wraith of the Netherrealm. ** Disabler: Noob can throw a ball of ghostly energy at his enemies, which prevents them from using any spells or abilities. It even prevents his opponent from blocking or parrying any blows that come their way, leaving them defenseless to attack. ** Shadow Clones: Noob can create clones of himself made of pure shadows, which he uses to attack the opponent from multiple directions. The clones can perfom various attacks while Noob stays back at a distance, and they normally disappear after performing a hit or two. *** Shadow Charge: Noob sends forth a shadow to tackle the opponent. *** Shadow Throw: A shadow clone appears to grab and throw the opponent into the air. *** Shadow Slide: Noob summons a shadow to perform his previous move, Lin Kuei Slide. *** Shadow Up Knee: One of Noob's shadow clones jumps into the air and knees the opponent before kicking them away. *** Make a Wish: Noob Saibot summons his shadow clone as both grab onto his opponent's legs.This causes Noob Saibot and his shadow clone to pull his opponent apart until the opponent is ripped in half, thus showing both holding up each halves of the victim. ** Teleportation: To quickly travel across the battlefield, Noob can teleport at will. *** Teleport Slams: To finish off opponents, Noob teleports and repetitively slams the victim onto the ground until they explode into pieces. ** Shadowy Portals: Noob can create portals of darkness to either quickly move considerable distances or forcefully relocate opponents to a new position. *** As One: Noob creates a portal below the opponent, and his shadow clone comes out and grabs their legs. When the opponent's legs are through the portal, he closes it, crushing the midsection, and leaving the victim crawling on the floor to bleed to death. ** Blue Fireball: Noob can throw a blue flame at opponents. * Master Martial Artist: Noob has been trained in various martial arts, favoring the Monkey Fist, a Chinese style where practitioners mimic the dexterous movements of apes to combat opponents. ** Jump Attack: Noob grapples his opponent while airborn and performs and throws them to the ground. ** Slide Tackle: Noob performs a scissor kick and slam his opponent on the ground. ** Spine Rip: Noob can rip off his enemy's head, still connected to the spine, to decapitate them and leave them dead. Equipment * Hidden Claw: Noob can throw a hidden claw in a similar manner to Scoripion's Kunai Spear, which can drag opponents closer to Noob while in a stunned state. * Scythe: On rare occasion, Noob wields a scythe in combat. * Ninjato: Noob sometimes carries a short sword into battle to cut opponents. * Shurikens: In order to harm opponents from a distance, Noob carries bladed shurikens. * Troll Hammer: A massive maul that Noob can use to crush his enemies into submission. Feats Strength * Can push the statue of Shinnok with a single kick. * Can rip full grown men in half with his clones. * Can toss foes over his shoulders with ease. Speed * Can easily evade traps that can otherwise kill in a single hit (Mortal Kombat Mythologies: Sub Zero). * Speedblitz Sonya. Durability *Survived the Soulnado. Skill * Defeats Fujin, the Wind God after he tries (and fails) to suck Bi-Han into a tornado thus exploding in the process. * Defeats the Earth God and collects the three icons that represent The Element of Earth. * Defeats the Water God and collects the three icons that represent The Element of Water. * Defeats the Fire God and collects the three icons that represent The Element of Fire. * Defeats the Prison Keeper in Prison of Souls (a large sized robot with a saw blade that Bi-Han can withstand) * Defeats a Fire-Breathing Dinosaur with a Warrior Riding it. * Defeats all of Quan-Chi's Fortress Girl Assassins. * Defeats Quan-Chi with Sareena's help. * Manages to steal Shinnok's Amulet and defeats his demon form by spamming his Polar Blast ability while having a stash of Urn of Vitalities like the N00b he is (even through Shinnok still lived). Weaknesses * Ended up getting defeated by Scorpion in The NetherRealm while as Sub-Zero. * Ended up getting defeated by Kung Lao (even through he managed to slip away) * Ended up getting defeated by Kabal. * Ended up getting defeated by Cyber Sub-Zero (Kuai Liang) * Was defeated by Nightwolf as he ended up kicking Noob Saibot into a Soulnado. * Portals are limited to reach. Fun Facts * Noob Saibot first came to being within the 1990s era, in his case being 1992 when he was first introduced as Sub-Zero and 1994 when he reappeared as Noob Saibot. * Noob Saibot among with Jade, Reptile and Smoke first began as hidden characters in the Mortal Kombat franchise. * Noob Saibot is a wordplay on the names by the two Mortal Kombat creators Ed Boon (Noob) (Noobde on Twitter) and John Tobias (Saibot). * To battle Noob Saibot in Mortal Kombat II, the player must obtain a 50 winning streak in order to fight him. * Whenever Noob Saibot wins against the player as seen in the arcade version of Mortal Kombat 2, Shao Kahn mentions "Feel the power of" which then gets cut off as Dan Forden mentions "TOASTY!" * Whenever the player wins as Noob Saibot in the arcade version of Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3, Shao Kahn mentions "Its official, you suck!" Category:Male Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Characters Category:Mortal Kombat Category:Villains Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Ice Manipulators Category:Darkness Manipulators Category:Neutral Evil Category:Martial Artists Category:Ninja Category:Undead Characters Category:Warner Bros. Category:NetherRealm Studios Category:Completed Profiles Category:Chinese Characters